


Blind Date

by Werewolfinthetardis



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blind Character, Explicit Language, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-08-01 04:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16277816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Werewolfinthetardis/pseuds/Werewolfinthetardis
Summary: This is the story of how Bucky Barnes stumbles face first into Steve Roger’s life. There’s scones, coffee, and lots of awkward flirting. Will the boys be able to see the chemistry between them or will Steve be blind to what’s really going on?





	Blind Date

Steve didn’t see what had happened, he just heard laughing. He wiped his hands on his apron as he turned around to see a man was slowly lifting himself off the ground. The barista pursed his lips wanting to yell at the few customers who stood there gawking instead of helping. 

Abandoning his current task, Steve quickly made his way over to the guy, picking up the sunglasses that had fallen off his face. “I’ve got you.” Steve reassured as he grabbed the man’s, very firm, bicep, helping him to his feet. 

“Thanks.” His voice was uneasy like the half smile on the guy’s face. It was apparent that he was embarrassed.

Steve took the man’s hand and gave him the sunglasses. “Here, why don’t we get you a seat and I’ll get you a drink.” Steve was worried that the man was newly blind and still struggling with the adjustment. He wanted to see the guy’s eyes but his long hair blocked his view.

“You don’t have to do that.” The stranger refuted as Steve lead him to an empty table. 

Steve’s voice was dripping with concern. “It’s the least I can do.” The tall blond held out the chair and helped the blind brunet to a table. 

After helping the man get situated, Steve went behind the counter and got to work. The barista deftly moved around the machines, grabbed a few things from the case, and plated them up. 

Food in hand, Steve made his way over to the table. The guy was hunched over with his head in his hands, he seemed miserable.

“Ok I made you an iced coffee and I grabbed you some lemon and blueberry scones.” Steve announced as he placed the food on the table, then pulled out the chair next to him and sat down. “Oh shit.” Steve griped as he realized his mistake.

“What’s wrong?” The blind guy panicked.

Steve’s heart sank, he felt like such a dick. “I didn’t ask if you had any food allergies.” 

A confused smile spread across Steve’s lips as the brunette let out a hearty laugh.

The guy had a the right amount of stubble on a strong jaw that Steve would love to trail kisses down. Not to mention those perfectly colored lips. And he had dimples. Dimples! Just everything about this guy’s face was perfection to Steve. 

“What’s so funny about that?” Steve asked slightly offended.

“Leave it to me to meet the last decent person in Brooklyn and I can’t even see him.”

The smile on Steve’s face grew. “Yeah well I’m not much to look at.” He said modestly, “You aren’t missing much.”

“Buddy, You literally picked me up and got me food, you’re definitely something.” It almost seemed like blind guy was flirting.

Steve was thankful that he couldn’t see the heat rising up in his face, “Something huh? Most people just call me Steve.”

The blind guy held out his hand, “I’m Bucky, it’s nice to meet you.”

Steve took the outstretched hand in front of him. Bucky. A cute name for a cute guy, he thought, letting his hand linger in Bucky’s for longer than he should.

“Umm. so” Steve took Bucky’s hand and put it on the edge of the plate, “There’s the scones, the two on the left are lemon, the two on the right are blueberry. And your coffee is to the left of that.” Bucky moved his left hand above the table, Steve quickly grabbed it and put it on the coffee, before realizing what he was doing. “Sorry was that presumptuous. I know you are more than capable of feeding yourself. Sometimes I just get carried away trying to help and I don’t want you to think I pity you, because I don’t, it’s just that…”

Bucky’s voice was firm when he cut in, “Steve.”

Steve’s thought abruptly cut off.

“It’s fine.” Bucky continued, “Thank you for this, and the help.” He smiled at Steve.

Steve wanted to see that smile all the time. Or maybe brush Bucky’s hair back and kiss him. This crush was developing a lot faster than Steve had ever had before. He was a grown man feeling like a twelve year old girl looking at a pop star poster.

“No problem are you new in town?”

Another hearty laugh escaped from Bucky, “What a guy can’t stumble into a coffee shop face first?”

“Only the ones from the midwest do that.”

“Oh God I can’t see and you’re accusin’ me of being midwestern. Can today get any worse?” Bucky questioned while shaking his head.

Steve gave a small chuckle, “Sorry to offend.”

“Ah the truth is I was born in Indiana, I was just hoping no one would ever notice..” Bucky joked.

“A guy like you I’m sure everyone notices.” The words were out before the blond even realized it. His face had turned crimson. For the second time in mere minutes he was glad Bucky couldn’t see the embarrassment.

“Yeah?” Bucky bit the scone with a big smile, crumbs falling everywhere. “Cause I’m a klutz?”

“No! No! No that’s not what I meant.” Steve could hear the panic in his own voice. “I just meant…”

Bucky bit into the scone obnoxiously, “Go on.” He gestured with his pastry filled hand, wearing a devilish smile.

The barista rubbed his hand over face, wondering how to even say it, “I meant that you’re good looking. I’m sure you get noticed for that...a lot. I mean I noticed, so I just assume other people do. It’s not because of...I…” Steve looked down hoping a sinkhole would swallow him. Unfortunately for him, it didn’t happen.

Bucky’s voice was full of joy, “Stevie you hittin’ on me?”

“No, no I’m not. I mean I don’t think I am. I just was trying to help and I think you’re cute and have nice lips and now I can’t stop complimenting you and oh God I am sorry. I don’t even know if you like guys and I’m rambling all this at you.” This was how Steve was going to die, trying to be nice to a blind guy. 

Bucky waited to stretch out Steve’s misery, “Are you done?”

“I’m so sorry.” He felt like every word out of his mouth just exacerbated the situation. He was mentally berating himself for messing this up. He was doing so well till he had to talk.

“Would it make you feel better if I told you I was gay?” Bucky asked coyly. 

Steve’s voice raised almost as high as his eyebrows. “Really?” 

“No, but would it make you feel better?” Bucky teased, which turned to laughter when he heard Steve’s head thunk on the table.

“I”m sorry Buck. I just...I’m not good with flirting and for some reason I just can’t think straight.”

Bucky reached out and gently touched Steve’s arm. “I’m glad you can’t think straight, I’m gay Steve.” Bucky huffed. “Wow that sounded better in my head.”

Steve chuckled, “Seriously?”

“Yes and I would love to take you out to dinner to thank you for helping me, if you want?” Bucky bit his lip.

Steve’s whole body preened. “I would love that.”

“Here let me you give you my number.” Bucky said before he rattled off his number, “Text me so I have yours.”

Steve texted the number Bucky gave him, ‘Hey it’s Steve’ wondering if that would sound dumb coming from the robotic voice that would read out all of Bucky’s texts. He also wondered how emojis get read. He would have to ask about that on their date. Steve was pleased at the thought.

The two made idle chat for a few minutes before the line in the cafe got too long for Steve to ignore. 

“I’ll let you get back to work.” Bucky said standing up.

“Do you want help out?” Steve was praying the answer was yes.

“If you can spare one more minute?”

Steve gave a silent thank you to the heavens. He looped his arm into Bucky’s and led him out to the street. “Are you going to be ok to get home?”

“Yeah I’m going to take a taxi, I’ll be fine.”

“Here let me.” Steve tapped Bucky’s chest before stepping to the curb. He held out his hand and not even a minute later a taxi pulled up. He wrapped his arm in Bucky’s and escorted him closer to the car. 

“You’re a real gentleman.” Bucky admitted all smiles. 

Steve was blushing again. “It’s the least I can do.” 

Bucky reached up and grabbed Steve’s face, he quickly leaned in and pecked his cheek. “Make sure to text me.”

“You can count on it, bye Buck.”

“Thank you Steve.”

Bucky got into the taxi and Steve was so happy he felt like he was going to fly off the planet.

\---

Steve waited patiently outside the Italian restaurant for Bucky. The two had texted heavily the night they met but due to Steve’s job they didn’t get as much time during the next day. Steve had learned some interesting things about Bucky but had a million questions as to how his lifestyle worked out because of his blindness. 

A taxi pulled over to the curb and Steve’s heart leapt. Bucky got out of the car looking like a model. His hair pulled back low on his head, designer sunglasses, a tight olive henley, dark jeans that clung to his thighs and showed off a bulge. Steve felt bad for being so thankful that Bucky couldn’t see how bad he was staring and would be all night. He knew he looked dopey and he didn’t give a fuck.

Steve began to talk as he approached, “Wow Buck you look incredible.”

Bucky smiled, “Thanks, so do you.” Steve laughed so hard he snorted, causing Bucky to join in, “Are you always this dorky?”

Sheepishly Steve admitted, “Yeah...I guess.”

“Good.” Bucky almost sounded relieved, ”now let's go in I’m starving.”

Steve wrapped his arm in Bucky’s and they went inside. The blond was the perfect gentleman, he pulled out Bucky’s chair, he asked if Bucky needed help with the table setting which Bucky declined, he was more than attentive. He was ready to ask the waiter if there was a braille menu however Bucky took the normal one without a second thought.

“Did you need a different menu?” Steve questioned.

“Oh no, I’m good. I don’t even need this, that risotto special sounded amazing.” Bucky chirped.

The dinner continued with Steve just hanging on Bucky’s every word…

\---

“...I’m drunk. Like black out drunk at this point and I manage to stumble to my room and throw off some of my clothes and just plop on my bed.” Bucky’s head and hands were gesticulating to accentuate the story, “I’m like gone at this point and all of a sudden I’m woken up, my arm feels like it’s about to shake off.” Steve lets out a throaty laugh as Bucky shakes his arm violently in the air, “I’m like what in the fuck is going on? Right well all the caffeine from the vodka and red bulls had caused my heart rate to spike. My apple watch thought I was going into cardiac arrest.”

Steve had to cover his mouth. He was afraid he was laughing too loud and would disturb the rest of the restaurant. “How many did you drink?” He managed to get out.

“I don’t know. I didn’t count. I just know they were cheap.”

“How? Red bull is expensive.”

“It was the stuff from the handle at the bar. It still has all the caffeine, I asked when I went back the bar the next night.” Bucky admitted nonchalantly.

Steve put his head in his hands, and shook it disapprovingly as the low rumble of his stifled laughter could be heard…

\---

“...it wasn’t like a big deal, ok, so it was like big...more girthy I’d say...but you know what I digress, I’m on vacation, in central London, and I’m enjoying the local cuisine, a locally sourced or so I pretend, Burger King. The place is busy cause it’s lunchtime and this guy puts his tray down at my table. I start looking around because you know in America that would never happen but apparently it’s a thing in Europe, you sit where there’s seats, go figure” Bucky tilted his head.

“Anyway I’m just trying to dunk my nuggets in some sauce and choke down my coke, which tastes different over there, and he starts talking and this guy has an Irish accent. His voice was deep and husky and…” Bucky gave a low moan. “Just perfection. He looked a bit older than me, I’m thinking like early 20’s, I’m 17 and naive, he’s blond and has gorgeous blue eyes, which is very much my type.” Steve blushed at the sentiment but quickly wondered how Bucky would know but that trail of thought was quickly closed as Bucky continued. “And we hit it off. We talk and joke around. I get up and go to the bathroom not really thinking much off it. I’m at the urinal doing my thing and someone comes in and uses the one next to me. You know the American in me is like why not use the other one, why are you so close. So I glance with my peripheral and notice it’s this guy, Nicky. I’m like ok that’s less creepy it’s just Nicky, well Nicky leans his head over and looks at my junk and goes, “Not bad.”

Steve barked out an obnoxiously loud laugh. All the tables in their area turned to look at him and Bucky himself was in a state, laughing at Steve. After a few minutes of trying to gain his composure Bucky continued.

“So he reaches over and grabs my” Bucky motions to his junk. “One thing leads to another we’re making out, pinballing around the bathroom before we end up in a stall. Stuff goes down...I go down...he goes down.” Bucky gestured with his hand everytime he said ‘goes down’. 

The smile on Steve’s face wasn’t reflective of him shaking his head in disbelief at the story being told. “Only you.”

“Oh I’m not even done yet. So I’m like cum dumb wondering how the hell did this just happen. And he kisses me and asks if I want to go back to his place.” Bucky admits with a giant smile on his face.

Steve’s smile however faultered, “You didn’t”

Bucky laughed and admitted, “Of course I did! Such a great decision, seventeen, in a foreign country, not telling a soul that I’m going to a strange guy’s flat that I just randomly met in a Burger King.”

“Jesus Buck, you were asking to get raped and murdered by a pedophile!”

“Ok first off, he wasn’t a pedophile. Over there they call them peadophiles. Secondly the age of consent is 16 so the beautiful union of Whoppers in that Burger King bathroom was legal.”

Steve’s head found it’s familiar position back in his hands and shaking in disbelief.

“But yes it was a very stupid decision, however he was actually very sweet. He ordered us take away, we had sex, you know, kiss, cuddle, some pillow talk. I’m hanging around as he’s making more food and I see a picture of him and a girl.”

“Oh no.”

“Oh yes, it’s his fiancée who is visiting her out of town parents. Yup I broke a happy home.” Bucky explained while nodding the facts. 

Steve couldn’t help but laugh, “So what did you do?”

“I fucked him again!”

Steve snorted, “You’re shitting me!”

“No we had sex, and then we dated off and on for a few years, ruined a second one of his engagements. I think he’s engaged again if we’re being honest.” Bucky’s face contorted in thought.

“Well you better go ruin it then, time is running out.”

“Nah, I think I like American boys better.”

Steve smirked, “Me too.”

“But yeah that’s how I knew I was gay, what about you?” The brunette asked with a devilish grin.

\---

“...no like I know it’s going to be bad. I am too indecisive and babies in costumes is like the cutest thing ever. I just hope my husband is going to be ok with it. Like who is going to complain about a baby dressed up in adorable costumes for half the month of October?” Bucky had this amazingly fond smile on his face thinking of his future kid, Steve was fucking falling. “Who honestly is going to be like, ‘why is that baby dressed a skunk in the supermarket?’ and more like ‘Oh my god look at that little stinker.” And I already figured it out a great excuse if anyone does ever ask.”

Steve had to know. “What’s that?”

“We had a thing at school.”

Steve began to laugh.

“It’s pure genius no one will ever doubt it. It’s the best excuse ever when it comes to kids. Why does your kid have food all over his face? We had a thing at school. Why is there glue in your kid’s hair? Oh, Mac had a thing at school.”

“Mac huh? Already have names picked out.”

“It’s short for Macaw.”

“Macaw?” Steve wasn’t sure he understood. “Like the bird?”

“Yeah it’s a placeholder name.”

Steve silently laughed as he rubbed his hands over his face for what felt like the millionth time during the meal.

“Yeah I don’t want to get sold on too many names, because I don’t know what my husband will want. If there’s any strong family names but I will,” Bucky held up his finger in decree, “veto anything ridiculous like Hezekiah, or Mcgruff.”

Steve’s voice was filled with mirth, “The crime dog?”

Bucky shrugged, “He could have Scottish parents.”

“Well you won’t have to worry if we end up together my family is Irish.”

“Oh that’s a landmine of terrible names, Fergal, Shamus, Mairead,”

Steve cut in, “Nicky.”

Bucky cracked up. “You jealous Stevie?”

“Nah, he clearly had good taste but wasn’t smart enough.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah he gave you up.” Steve admitted with a smirk before taking a sip of his wine.

\---

The dessert plates were sitting scraped and empty in front of the boys. 

“Can I ask you something? And if it's inappropriate you can tell me to buzz off?”

Bucky tilted his head slightly, “I’m not gonna blow you in the bathroom Steve. I’ve matured.”

Steve rolled his eyes. “Well there goes my follow up question.”

“So what’s the first one then?” Bucky responded, all teeth.

Steve took the breath he didn’t realize he was holding, “How long have you been blind?”

Bucky choked on his air, “I’m not blind Steve.”

Steve leaned in, with a scrunched face, “What?”

“I’m not blind.” Bucky offered.

“Then what’s with the glasses?”

Bucky started to explain, “I told you I’m a vet tech.”

“Right?”

“Yesterday this little kid Kai comes in, his face is just tomato red, he’s sobbing. And I’m like ‘hey buddy what’s wrong?’ And he’s crying so much I can only make out like every 5th word, so he’s like,” Bucky made loud crying noises “My” Bucky got louder with fake sobs “Duck” He continued “neck.” Bucky chuckled slightly, “So I’m like oh cool he has a pet duck. Like not the most common pet so I was excited. Right?” Steve just nods. “Well my dumbass was trying to reassure him and wasn’t paying to much attention, so I reach in the carrier and I pull out a cat. The cat’s name was Duck. I was expecting to, you know, not get pecked in the face but I accidentally grabbed the cat’s giant fucking cyst and caused it to rupture. The cat freaks out and gets me.”

Bucky removed his sunglasses to reveal a huge scratch across his eye.

“I freak out cause it clawed my eye, the cat is freaking out leaking pus and blood everywhere, Kai is just fucking screaming at the scene and it was a fucking nightmare.” Bucky shook his head.

“That looks painful.” Is all Steve could think to say.

“It is. Luckily we got the cat under control, I had an emergency trip to the optometrist, where they did a bunch of tests but it messed with my vision and gave me a migraine. My infinite wisdom, I’m like I’ll go stop and get a coffee so the caffeine will help my head. Then I walk in eat shit and meet a cute guy.”

“I’m so sorry! I thought you were blind! I’ve been a creeper staring at you!”

“And checking your teeth in the knife.”

“Oh my god. I’m so dumb” Steve felt like the world’s largest moron. “I even called my friend Matt for advice.”

“What do you mean?”

“My friend Matt is blind, so I was asking him all sorts of stuff about dating a blind guy and how to be helpful and not be overbearing. I thought you were newly blind so I was panicking about trying to help without making you feel horrible or bring it up.”

“Steve,” Bucky’s tone was soft.

The blond wanted to avoid looking at his date, “What?”

“That is the nicest thing anyone has done for me, come here.” Bucky leaned across the table, Steve followed suit. The pair shared a brief kiss, until Bucky broke apart, “Why don’t we get out of here.”

Steve nodded.

“We can go back to my place and I can show you my walking stick or put on Lionel Richie’s ‘Hello’ and I can feel your face and make a macaroni sculpture.”

Steve grimaced, “I’m never going to live this down am I?”

Bucky gave him a shit eating grin before standing up, “Nope.” He reached out and Steve took his hand. 

\---

Bucky looked impeccable in his navy suit, talking to a woman he had never met, about the art on the wall. “Did you know the owner of the shop painted all off these?”

“No I didn’t, they’re incredible,” A redhead in a sleek black dress responded. 

“I like this one, the way light circles around the darkness like that.” Bucky pointed his champagne glass to the area he was talking about.

The woman peered closer, “it’s beautiful.”

“Yeah its my as…” Bucky was cut off by Steve’s voice.

“Buck! Come over here there’s someone I want you to meet,” Steve called from across the room.

“If you’ll excuse me.” Bucky nodded before he sauntered his away across the room. He sidled up to Steve, “Hi! I’m Bucky and you are?”

“This is Ava, she’s the new barista I hired yesterday.”

The two shook hands. “Oh hey! It’s nice to put a face with the name. I hope you don’t think he’s a slave driver the way he’s had you all running around this week.”

Steve elbowed Bucky as he rolled his eyes. “Ignore him, I tend to.”

“It’s the only thing that makes our marriage work.” Bucky joked before taking a sip of his champagne. 

Ava laughed, “I doubt that, the way Steve talks about you.”

Steve blushed and Bucky took his opportunity, “Aww Stevie are you smitten?”

“Shut up.” He barked with no bite.

“Did he tell you the story of how we met?” Bucky preened at the chance to embarrass his husband.

“Tinder, we met on tinder.” Steve cut in.

“We did not.” Bucky play smacked Steve’s shoulder. “We met in a coffee shop.”

Steve butted in again trying to derail Bucky, “He wanted a pumpkin spiced latte.”

“He thought I was blind. I’d have to be blind love this mug.” Bucky squeezed Steve’s cheeks so his lips pursed. Bucky kissed his husband.

“Aww you two are adorable.” Ava said with a hand on her heart.

“Not the word I would use.” Steve griped playfully.

“I know what word I’m going to use.” Before Bucky could continue Steve covered his mouth. 

“Don’t you dare.”

Bucky chuckled underneath the hand on his mouth. “Ok...ok” He mumbled before licking Steve’s hand. 

The blond rolled his eyes.

“Ava it was nice to meet you. I’m sure i’ll be seeing a lot more of you.”

“Thanks, you too!”

Bucky stepped away and Steve quickly followed, “What are you up to?”

“What makes you think I’m up to something Rogers?” The brunette asked cocking his head to the side?

“Because I know you Barnes.”

Bucky shrugged, “I have no idea what you mean.” Without missing a step, Bucky grabbed a fresh glass of champagne. “Can I get everyone’s attention?” He clanked his glass. The room fell silent.

“First of all I’d like to thank all of you for coming out tonight to support my wonderful, amazing, and beautiful husband, Steve get over here! Bucky motioned for Steve, who was bright red. The crowd cheered and some even called out his name. Bucky pecked Steve’s cheek as he wrapped his arm around his shoulder. “Every person in this room has had the distinct honor and privilege to have this man in their life. Tonight I want to take this moment to celebrate his accomplishments. This man would give anyone the shirt off his back and then ask if you need cab fare.” 

A few people in the crowd were nodding in agreement, a few ‘mmhmms’ could be heard. 

“But he’s not the type to ask for help. He’s stubborn and hard headed, but that just boils down to how focused and hardworking he is. He had a dream, he was patient, smart, dedicated, and now we are standing here. His dream is now a reality.” Bucky was beaming as he gestured around the room. “I can honestly say that this is the proudest moment of my life. So if everyone could raise their glass.” The room mimicked Bucky’s action. “To Steve, may he and his cafe have all the success in the world. Cheers!”

The crowd yelled out and glasses clanked. 

Bucky and Steve tapped glasses and took a quick swig. Before Steve pulled his husband in for a quick kiss. 

“Oh and don’t get too drunk I’m expecting all of you to show up tomorrow morning when we officially open!” Bucky yelled and everyone laughed. 

After a minute the commotion of the room returned. “Thank you Buck.” Steve was being timid, “I half expected that to turn into a roast.”

Bucky shrugged, “As fun as that would be, I’m way too proud and stupidly in love to do that to you.”

Steve pulled Bucky in for another kiss. “Good cause you know I would return the embarrassing favor when you graduate next year, Doctor Barnes.”

“That’s Doctor Rogers-Barnes to you good sir. I didn’t just marry you for your big dick.” He admitted while his hands slinked to Steve’s hips. 

“Oh Buck, we all know that you are the biggest dick.” He mocked.

“I can’t argue with that.” Bucky shrugged a shoulder. Steve closed the gap and kissed Bucky. “I love you Stevie.”

Steve smirked, “I tolerate you.”

**Author's Note:**

> First and foremost a huge thank you to Ty for listening to me rant as well as Betaing.
> 
> This fic is dedicated to Duck the cat. May she rest in peace.
> 
> All the anecdotes Bucky tells on the date are in fact true stories. The only exception being Duck's cyst popped on the way to the vet and not in the waiting room.
> 
> And last but not least, thank you all for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
